Shadows: The MLP Trilogy (Part One: Stuck in the Dark)
by MinecraftPwnz
Summary: When the CMC stumble upon a lost filly named Darkness and welcome her into their group, they may get more than just a new member.
1. Prologue

Shadows

By: Noelle Saul

Prologue

A newborn unicorn giggled in her crib happily. An adult couple stood over her and smiled. Then they heard a sharp rap at the door. 2 colts in black looked at the baby, and took her. The couple tried to get their filly back, but the house was suddenly engulfed in flames. One colt gently bit the filly's neck… they were vampires.

The filly grew up with a family that beat her like a rented mule. When she got her cutie mark, nobody cared. She was as black as night, and her hair was red streaked with black. Her name was Darkness.

And her 13th bitday (the day she was bitten) was soon. The day she would go on her first Hunt. The day she would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

Sweetie Belle's POV

I walk to Sugarcube Corner with Button Mash. We had started dating a week ago **(button ish 14) **and Button had wanted to take me there for our first date. It's really unofficial because I want to go on my 13th birthday. But why the hay wait? Because I feel like it.

"So what are you going to do on your birthday? You know that meteor shower is supposed to happen then." Button asks.

"Well, I asked Pinkie Pie to get Cheese Sandwich and throw an epic party, Scoots is going to get R.D. to do a sonic rainboom, the Apples are doing refreshments, and I might even sing!" I answered. I probably have sparkling eyes, the kind that means I could burst from excitement.

"You better sing," Button grins as he pokes my flank, which has a musical note on it. "It's in your blood!" we laugh and continue on our way.

_Meanwhile..._

Darkness' POV

I run through the Everfree Forest, wondering why I had thought about ever running away from home. It was better than being chased by Cerberus, the 3-headed Great Dane. _How the hay did that stupid mutt even get here, _I thought. _He's supposed to be guarding Tartarus!_

Eventually I realize that I have finally outrun Cerburus and the woods is coming to a clearing. It was also daytime. I levitate my cloak out of my bag and on me. My red eyes slowly become golden- my disguise so that my supernatural side remains unseen. I see a building that looks like a bakery. "Good thing I can at least eat pastries." I mutter, and go inside.

Sweetie's POV

Button and I look up from our menus as a cloaked young mare walks inside. Button is obviously freaked out by her, because he whispers to me, "I'll be doing my biz if you need me." then speeds into the Mens' Room.

The girl takes off her hood. She has a fierce looking face, like she wasn't to be pushed around. I quickly look back at my menu.

She is led to a table by Mr. Cake and given a menu. She doesn't say hello or anything. I'm pretty sure nopony acts like that a lot...

Darkness' POV

I look at my menu and decide to order 3 glazed donuts. I look at the other mare a few table away. She looks nice enough, but there is no way I don't look intimidating to her. The yellow stallion walks over to her with a baby and takes her order. The baby looks at me, then starts to chew on the stallion's hat. I smile and look down at my menu again. The mare waits until her food arrives, then she gets up and starts walking over to me. Oh, crap.

Button Mash's POV

Sweetie Belle must be so ticked that I did't stay and protect her from that pony, whoever it was. I _had_ to lock myself in a bathroom stall and play a Joy Boy to calm myself down. A fricking _Joy Boy?! I HAVEN'T PLAYED THAT SINCE I WAS EIGHT!_

I guess I'm calm enough to go back out there. I check my digital watch. Sugarcube Corner is closing soon. Better eat and walk Sweetie home.

Oh. My. Hubgoblia. What is Sweetie doing talking to her?! I need to see what's going on...

Sweetie's POV

"SWEETIE BELLE! I'LL SAVE YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SAVAGE BEAST!"

Oh, crud, Button Mash!

Darkness looks nervous as my coltfriend jumps from table to table, trying to get to me. "Should I run, because-"

"I'll handle this." I answer. I levitate up a random video game Button stashed in my saddlebag. "Stop, or it's video game heaven for this PC!"

Button literally freezes in his tracks and cries, "Noooooooo! My high score! 20,000,000 points WASTED!"

I turn to Darkness and wink. Her tough face softens and she half-smiles. It's a start.

Darkness' POV

As Sweetie Belle and who I'm guessing is her coltfriend leave, I ask if I can stay with either one. The colt goes, "Not it!" then rushes outside.

"I'm sure Big Sis won't mind if you stay a few days," Sweetie Belle smiles and goes outside to calm the colt.

She's so warm and welcoming- but living with an elder sister and a younger sister-my secret won't stay secret for long.


End file.
